cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Xitra Darkstar
"Now, lets not due anything reckless....." - Xitra Darkstar '' 'Summary' Xitra Darkstar was a force sensative Mandalorian from Concord Dawn. He was taken by Jedi turned Sith Count Dooku at roughly a year old. He became an accomplished warrior, though he preferred to plan out missions beforehand. He managed to avoid execution following Order 66 on Coruscant. For the years following the fall of the Republic, Xitra hid on Concord Dawn until the formation of the Rebel Alliance, in which he came out of hiding to join the rebellion. He managed to survive the Empire, and after the end of the Galactic Civil war, he helped establish a new Jedi order. 'History' 'Early Years (46-45 BBY) Xitra was born while the mandalorian clans, the Death Watch and True Mandalorians, were having their civil war. His father was fighting on the side of the True Mandolorians, as was his mother. While the True Mandalorians held the advantage, the Death Watch falsely accused the True Mandalorians of murdering innocent civilians, and alerted the Jedi, who arrived and quickly wiped out the True Mandalorians, including Xitra's parents. Xitra, still in his toddler years, was found in the home of his parents by Count Dooku, who identified him as a force sensitive child, and took him to the Jedi Temple. There, he began to train under Grand Master Yoda with a group of younglings. However, Xitra would never forget his mandalorian heritage, even going so far as to imprint the symbol of the True mandalorians on the back of his robes, armor, and starship. '''Padawan of Mace Windu (30-22 BBY) At age 15, Xitra ascended to the rank of padawan, under the tutelage of Master Mace Windu. Windu taught him the basics of lightsaber combat, and Xitra progressed in lightsaber combat rapidly, as his mandalorian heritage made him born for combat. He became skilled in the Juyo and Jar'kai lightsaber forms, as well as some basic knowledge of Ataru, Shien, and Soresu. He normally held his lightsaber in a reverse grip, occasionally wielding two to utilize his Jar'Kai skills. When his master Mace Windu was looking to perfect the Juyo technique, Xitra wanted to aid his master in developing the new technique, but Windu turned him down, stating that he need someone with more experience. Though bitter about Windu's decision, Xitra obeyed his master. 6 years later, Xitra had finally managed to perfect his lightsaber combat, as well as his force control. Windu, greatly impressed by Xitra's progress, arranged for Xitra to be face his Jedi trials. Xitra passed them rather easily, which further impressed Windu. Xitra was Knighted at age 23, and became a Jedi Knight. 'The Clone Wars (22-19 BBY)' First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) Xitra's true test of his skills would be during the Battle of Geonosis. He, along with many other Jedi, including his Master, would come to rescue Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin skywalker, as well as senator Padme Amidala. He used his skills to cut down the droids that assaulted him and his fellow Jedi. As his comrades fell, Xitra and the surviving Jedi were surrounded by the droid army. While the situation seemed hopless, suddenly a ship came out of the sky and landed in the Geonosian arena, carrying the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. The clones fought back the droids, giving Xitra time to escape the arena and lead a group of clones to destroy the droid control ship, rendering the remaining droids obsolete. His mission completed, Xitra and the rest of the Jedi returned to Coruscant. 'Battle of Duro' (21-20 BBY) Xitra's most prominent role in the Clone Wars would be during the separatist conquest of the planet Duro. The separatist sent a fleet of starships to conquer Duro, as well as stop the Republic from sending reinforcments to the planets Kuat and Nubia. Xitra was the leader of the starfighter squadron sent to counterattack the separatist fleet. However, Xitra and the rest of his squad were overpowered by the numerous droid ships. With his starfighter critically damaged and most of his squad dead, Xitra retreated back to the Republic Cruisers, where he could only watch as the separatists took over Duro. 'Return to Concord Dawn' During the Clone Wars the Death Watch, led by Pre Viszla, re-surfaced and began terrorist attacks on Mandalore. With permission from the High Council, Xitra set out to investigate the attacks on Mandalore. However, before he could reach his destination, he was shot down and crash-landed on his homeworld Concord Dawn. His starfighter crippled, and Xitra suffering severe wounds, all seemd lost until Xitra awoke the next day in a large camp full of Armored men. At first Xitra feared he had been captured by the Death Watch, but soon he recognized the True Mandalorian symbol on the armor of the men, the same symbol on Xitra's armor. He was soon approached by a tall, built middle aged man with dark hair. The man identified himself as Aloquar Ordo, a member of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo, and leader of the True Mandalorian remenant called the Mandalorian guild. Ordo explained that he had heard Xitra's fighter crash in the nearby forest, and sent a squad to investigate the site. His squad members also recognized the True Mandalorian symbol imprinted on Xitra's armor and ship, and brought him to camp. Xitra asked Ordo if he knew who shot down his fighter, and Ordo replied that it was a Death Watch member, who most likely shot Xitra down because of the symbol on Xitra's starship. Xitra explained that he was a Jedi, and descended from a family of True Mandalorians. Though intially shocked since Mandalorian Jedi were rare, Aloquar new it was not impossible. Xitra stayed at the camp until his wounds finally healed before departing to Coruscant on a ship provided by Ordo, since Xitra's ship was too badly damaged. Before Xitra left however, Ordo gave him an insignia of the guild symbol, stating that Xitra could use it the contact them when in need. Ordo also told Xitra to keep the guild's existence a secret from the Jedi. Xitra complied, and returned to Coruscant. When the council questioned him, Xitra stated that the Death Watch had indeed returned, not mentioning his encounter on Concord Dawn of the existence of the Mandalorian Guild . 'Battle of Boz Pity (19.43 BBY)' Xitra, along with fellow Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, A'Sharad Hett, Adi Gallia, and his former master Mace Windu agreed the launch an assault on the planet of Boz Pity. Their star destroyer was caught in the planet's gravity and crashed landed. Their, Xitra led a squad of clone troopers into battle. He soon accompanied Adi Gallia in facing General Grievous. However, Grievous suprised them both by revealing his extra limbs. Grievous grabbed Gallia and Xitra by their necks, and Grievous repeatedly stabbed Gallia. Xitra managed to chop off the hand Grievous held him with, and escaped. Though grief-stricken that he could not save Gallia, Windu assuered him that their wasn't anything he could do. With the battle over and the planet captured, Xitra returned to Coruscant. 'Great Jedi Purge and later years (19 BBY- 30 ABY)' When it was revealed that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was actually the sith lord Darth Sidious, Mace Windu and a group of high council members went to arrest him, while Xitra stayed behind to defend the temple in case of a counterattack by Sidious. Windu was killed, and when Anakin Skywalker, now a Sith lord named Darth Vader, arrived with the elite soldiers of the 501st legion, Xitra took no time in slaying several troopers, before confronting lord Vader himself. Though slightly superior to Vader in lightsaber combat, he was caught in Vader's force choke, and was hurled through a window from the top floor of the Jedi temple. Xitra used the force to ease his fall, and landed without breaking any bones. Unfortunately, he was confronted by a squad of troopers, one of whom shot and blinded Xitra's left eye. He ignited his Lightaber and cut down several troopers before he managed to escape on a speeder and traveled to where several ARC-170 starfighters were docked. He boarded a fighter and escaped, setting his course for Concord dawn, his homeworld, where he used the insignia to contact Ordo once more, explaining his crisis. Ordo provided Xitra with shelter in a location safe from the Empire and the Purge. For years Xitra hid in silence, until the Alliance to restore the Republic was formed. Seeing this as a chance to avenge his fallen Jedi comrades, Xitra joined the rebellion and became an accomplished general, and later aided Luke Skywalker in building a New Jedi Order , assuming the role as Battlemaster. In 25 ABY however, Xitra would be once again be engulfed in another war sparked by the invasion of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong. He died at 76 years old when his cruiser was destroyed by the enemy fleet during the last year of the Yuuzhan Vong war, and became one of many Jedi casualties of the war. He was remembered as one of the few Original Jedi to survive the Jedi purge, also as one of the few Mandalorian Jedi, and as a key leader in establishing the New Jedi Order Personality and Traits Xitra has a very calm personality, and never rushed into things that could endanger himself or others. Deep inside though, he holds deep hate of the Death Watch for killing his parents. He tries not to let his hate overcome him however, as he fears falling to the Dark Side. He is proud to have descended from a family of True Mandalorians. Xitra has medium length black hair, tan skin, and red eyes, features he inherited from his father. He is slightly built due to his constant training, though he never relies on brute strength to win a battle. Powers and Abilities Xitra was a skilled lightsaber duelist, his only equal being Anakin Skywalker. He speicialized in Juyo and Jar'Kai lightsaber forms. His force powers were equally powerful. Xitra was skilled in the Universal force powers, and was especially skilled in farsight, or the ability to predict on enemies movements or attacks. He was also an exeptional pilot, though he disliked flying. Despite having spent most of his time away from his Mandalorian bretheren, Xitra could understand and speak Mando'a, ''the language of the Mandalorians.'' Equipment As a padawan, Xitra wore a plain robe. worn by most padawans. He continued to wear the robe until the Clone wars began, in which he adopted plastoid armor in Zygerrian style. During his stay on Concord Dawn, Xitra was given boots and gloves mad from traditional Beskar, ''or Mandalorian Iron, a nearly indestructible metal. His first lightsaber has a silver hilt made from durasteel, and emitted a blue blade. When his fighter crashed on Concord dawn, its was broken and lost in the forest. Upon returning to Coruscant Xitra constructed a second lightsaber of similar hilt design, but used ''Beskar ''instead of durasteel to craft the hilt, and also emitted a silver blade instead of blue. The word "Darkstar" is ingraved on the hilt of his lightsaber in Mando'a. He carried his with him lightsaber up until his death, in which it was put in the Jedi Temple as an artifact. Xitra was also know to have a second lightsaber stored in a pouch on his belt, in case he needed to utilize both at the same time 'Trivia' *Xitra Darkstar is a character in Clone Wars Adventures *Despite being Mandalorian, he never acquired a suit of ''beskar'gam, ''the armor worn by Mandalorians.'' *Xitra Darkstar is based off Bardan Jusik, the Jedi who deserted and joined the Mandalorians. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Blademaster Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Knight Category:Commander Category:Jedi